Owena
Summary Owena is a supporting character in A&M Faction. Her backstory is unknown. But eventually later on in the story, her plans are clear. She wants to get rid of the whole concept of money and encourage the whole world to go by a system where every canine has to kill monsters in order to get what they want. The more monsters canines kill, the more things they can buy. She and her entire organization has been doing this by uploading mysterious videos onto the Internet that brainwash others to agree with this system and potentially cause riots. But, it is not perfect. It only has a 50% chance of working and it doesn't work instantly. It could take weeks or even months for the brainwashing to go from 0% to 100% working. Although it is known to work much faster on anybody younger than 18 due to how manipulative they are. The younger they are, the quicker it works which is why these videos often have fictional characters targeted towards kid or all ages in them. Hoping that the new generation will grow up to become supporters. She thinks that this is a better system due to how much destruction is being caused to the environment by our current system. After she confronted The A&M Faction, while she couldn't take them down. Neither could the A&M Faction. Although Corstein's adopted father tried to paralysis her preventing her from being able to move after her forcefield broke down. Donnie instead tied her up with a whip. The A&M Faction learned to agree with her system. But they convinced her that she could encourage the whole world to agree with her system while also trying to care about others feelings first. Meaning that even though not everything went according to plan, she still managed to achieve her goals. After The Overseeing reign was over. It was stated that Owena realized that she now needed to think of a new system, but no further information was heard from ever since. Personality When first appearing in the story. Owena seems to care about a lot about the environment. She has a huge back garden with lots of plants behind her house. She seems to care about it more than she cares about canine and doesn't have any loyalty for them. Outside of her organization, she only seems to have one friend called "Sam Guy". 99% of her friends are animals as she is capable of talking to them. When she isn't hiding in the shadows with her organization. She has a job as a nanny looking after other canines children. This is a job that she enjoys especially when it comes to teaching them about the world and encouraging them to agree with her motives without their parents even knowing. She hates canines so much that she will do anything such as trying to change children's minds in order to achieve her goal. She even went as far as murdering someone because she was worried about her revealing her organization to the world. Unlike Omen Grim who liked to cause attention and spread the words with his motives. She liked to be quiet and hidden away from the rest of society about her motives. She seems to be very impatient though. When she banishes her victims into her own pocket dimension. She goes inside of it and tries to kill them in there instead of leaving them inside of there starving to death because she wants anybody who tries to get in her way to die as quickly as possible. Although one advantage to this in combat is that she will be fighting them in an environment that she is completely familiar with. After being "defeated" by The A&M Faction. Her personality stays the same except she starts to develop more feelings and emotions towards other canines. While she will still do anything to get what she wants. She also tries to consider other canines and especially other lifeforms feelings too meaning that she still cares about other lifeforms more than canines. But before it seemed like she hated canines. She even apologizes to the canine that she killed along ago. She no longer cares about spreading the word about her system to any canine whether via words or videos because Oasis is already following it. Although she still likes to teach children her ways, but she is often too busy being the queen of Oasis to do many things. After going from being selfish to loyal towards other canines and seeing canines change their ways. She believes that anybody can learn from their mistakes and believes that everybody should use it to guide themselves to improvement. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 7-A '''with magic, '''4-C with creation Name: '''Owena '''Origin: A&M Faction Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown (An adult physically. Most likely older than Alice and Maximus) '''Classification: Undead Slime Canine. Leader of the Slayerism Party of Freedus. Queen of Oasis. Powers and Abilities: 'Canine and Undead Physiology, Diamond Magic also gives her BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Size Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Invisibility, Teleportation, her clones turn into smoke as soon as they get hit, Environment Creation, Duplication, Glass Manipulation, Stone Manipulation, Flash Freezing with slime explosions, Lava Manipulation, even enhanced senses of smell can't track her down while she's invisible, Mind Manipulation (Not combat applicable) 'Attack Potency: Athlete Human Level (Comparable to experienced GMI agents), Mountain Level+ with Diamond Magic (Gave the A&M Faction, a team who fought The Weeping Widower a difficult fight.), Star Level with creation (When she recreated the area that she killed Corstein in, The Sun could be seen in the background. Although she has never displayed any other feats that put her anywhere near this level at all. Meaning that she cannot damage her opponents on this level) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Donnie who did this.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Comparable to Donnie who did this.) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Unknown '(Regeneration makes her hard to kill), '''Mountain Level+ '''with magical forcefield (Has tanked hits from members of the A&M Faction) 'Stamina: Limitless (All undead canines do not contain a source of energy inside of them meaning that they cannot run out of energy at all. They are also incapable of sleeping.) Range: 'Unknown, Stellar via creation and teleportation with her left eye. 40 metres via creation and teleportation after her left eye has been damaged. 40 metres with other ranged attacks. Extended Melee Range with Glass Shards. '''Standard Equipment: '''Glass Shard weapons that she can create with magic. 'Intelligence: '''Owena is a crafty woman who was capable of hiding her entire organization from every single government on Oasis. Governments on Oasis are very similar to that of governments in the real world except many have more advanced and some sci-fi like technology. '''Weakness: '''Her left eye is a weak spot and is not covered in her forcefield. Once that has been damaged, there are certain powers or abilities that she can't use. She gets so impatient that instead of leaving her victims inside of her pocket dimension starving to death. She tries to kill them inside of it instead because she wants anybody who tries to get in her way to die as quickly as possible. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: BFR: '''As soon as the battle begins. Both Owena and her opponents will be transported into Owena's pocket dimension. '''Pocket Reality Manipulation: At first, her pocket dimension looks like nothing but a pitch black empty void, Owena and her opponents. Although she can completely change the location, environment, temperature and weather of her pocket dimension to various places such as.... * Putting them on a small boat in the middle of the ocean at late twilight because the sky was dark blue, raining, there was thunder and lightning too. * A maze with walls made out of mirrors with a circular area in the very centre. * A plains field near farmland during the Winter covered in snow, a house nearby which was Corstein's old house, the sun was shining, there was a secret underground hideout, a pine forest and etc. * She could also change it's size as well. NOTE: She can't use this after her left eye has been completely damaged. After her left eye has been damaged, everything in the pocket dimension goes back to looking like a pitch black empty void. Invisibility and Resistance to Enhanced Sense of hearing: She was able to make herself completely undetectable by both Corstein's vision and sense of smell. Meaning that Corstein was unable to figure out where she was. NOTE: She can't use this after her left eye has been completely damaged. Attack Absorption: After her left eye has been completely damaged. The next thing that she will do is cast a spell that allows her to not take 50% of damage from an attack by having a 50% chance of absorbing any upcoming attack. Teleportation: If she realizes that it's better for her to play the range game against her opponents in battle. She will teleport away from them in order to attack them from far away. Otherwise, she only uses it to dodge ranged attacks. Duplication: '''She likes to make fake clones out of herself at first behind her victims in order to toy around with them. She also used it to give herself the chance to say what she wanted to say to Corstein. She can also create clones out of her own opponents (As long as they're 3 dimensional beings of course), they can do anything that the opponents can do except they can hide in the reflection of water, mirrors, they can leap out, attack Owena's opponents or drag them in. Although they disappear into a puff of smoke as soon as they get hit. While Corstein was on the boat on the ocean created by Owena, she saw her reflection in the water, a clone of Corstein suddenly jumps out and dragged her into the water. Although it actually caused Corstein to land in a mirror maze and as soon as Corstein arrived there the clone was gone. In the mirrors, the clones weren't exactly able to drag her into the mirror. But they were able to suddenly hit Corstein with an attack. Turns out that Owena has only been shown to be capable of making 12 clones out of her victims appear. When Corstein was in the very centre of the maze, they will appeared and started attacking her. '''Stone Manipulation: She can cause cylinders made out of a stone looking material to come from the ceiling, the walls and the floor of her pocket dimension. They push their victims against the other side of the dimension in order to squish them and it only takes a second for them to reach from one side of the dimension to the other. They are also ten metres wide. If they're coming from the ceiling, they will squish them against the floor or vice versa. If they are coming from a wall, they will squish them against any wall that is the other side of the pocket dimension. Owena will also be happy to repeatedly smack her opponents with them until they figure out how to escape from them. That is, if they can figure a way out. Glass Manipulation: When Corstein was in the glass maze. Owena causes all the mirror walls made out of glass to shatter into pieces and used them all to hit Corstein multiple times until her forcefield broke down. When her left eye has been completely damaged however, she uses her magic to carry two giant pieces of glass shards on the left and right side of her body. She uses them both to fight like sword except she uses her glass shield (Just like every canine in A&M Faction) to block attacks. Slime Explosions: Just by looking at her opponents, she can make ten metre sized explosions made of out black slime. Her opponents are point blank of the explosion and the black slime makes it so that they can't move any part of their body. But that only lasts for ten seconds and it takes her around five seconds to set it up again. This allowed the A&M Faction to attack her just before she uses this again. Lava Manipulation: Causes a wave of lava the same size as Owena to appear right in front of her towards her opponents. She can use this to knock her opponents back, it only takes a second for it to reach the other side of the room and after it reaches that point it disappears. Mind Manipulation: She and her entire organization has been doing this by uploading mysterious videos onto the Internet that brainwash others to agree with this system and potentially cause riots. But, it is not perfect. It only has a 50% chance of working and it doesn't work instantly. It could take weeks or even months for the brainwashing to go from 0% to 100% working. Although it is known to work much faster on anybody younger than 18 due to how manipulative they are. The younger they are, the quicker it works which is why these video often have fictional characters targeted towards kid or all ages in them. Hoping that the new generation will grow up to become supporters. Due to how long this takes and the fact that she never uses it in combat, It is not combat applicable. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Loses: Foreigner (Vayla 'Vayla' Vayla) (The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars) Foreigner's Profile (Speed was equalized) Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's Profile (Post-Timeskip Law was used. Speed was equalized) Shirou Emiya (From Fake Dreams) Shirou's Profile (Both 7-A tiers were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive matches: